What the Future Holds
by Jenna Black
Summary: Lilly Potter looking out on everybody, and telling of the future and past.


Through A Mothers Eyes  
By Snape'sGrl

A/N: The characters all belong to my master J. K. Rowling. The situation and thoughts are all mine :jumps up and down with joy: Sue me if you want but you won't get anything cause guess what! Besides my imagination I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Hope you like. I know people read these. If you read it PLEASE take the 30 seconds it takes to review it and make me happy. AN as you know if it makes me happy, I write more. Flames are also appreciated if you want to I don't care. All flames will be transfigured into the best reviews possible and keep me writing more. I have taken up enough of your time with useless nonsense. Enjoy the fic. I know youre reading it so please review.

As I look out onto the grounds of Hogwarts through my comfy cushion on a cloud. I see the young students faces and think back to a time when I was there. It seems so long ago, in reality it was a mere 17 short years ago.

I rest here a lot, up on some cloud in the sky watching him and following him wherever he goes. I do this because I love him, I am his mother and this is what I do.

He is making his way out onto the Quidditch field right now, there is a big match between Griffindor and Ravenclaw. My son is the star seeker of the school, just like his father. They look so much alike, sometimes I think the only think I ever gave him were his eyes. All my gifts are within him. I spend much time looking in on my old school friends. I do it whenever my heart will allow me to leave my son. 

Nothing is happening now so I float towards a cave on this mountain, Padfoots house for the time being. He has been through so much since I was last with him. There is no more laughter in his eyes now, it was all sucked out of him from his years in Azkaban. I am so afraid that he will never be able to laugh again.

Over in the corner I see a small table with a rickety old chair, and on it is Moony, the remaining of the Marauders are together, friends forever. I see Remus looking over some battle plans for recapturing Azkaban, Voldemort was quickly able to get the dementors to turn against us. He too has been through so much. He has had to feel shame during his childhood that very few people has ever had to feel in their life. Even if we were to win this battle he will still feel shame, the shame of something you can't control and can't escape.

I have finished my business here and drift back to Hogwarts, the game is beginning. I watch the game for about an hour and everytime the action slows I look over the stands, at places that are now filled with strangers and those who I have known completely changed.

The first person I see is Albus Dumbledore, his shining silver beard standing out among the crowd. Very few people know this but he is dying now, after all he was considered old when I was a student. Now his body is weakening and sickening, yet no on notices. He should be allowed to rest, his body so tired, yet he must stand tall. Hopefully he will finally be allowed to rest when he reaches here.

My eyes catch onto one of the ghosts in here, Nearly-Headless Nick. The Weasley twins seem to thin they were the ones that coined that particular saying, how wrong they were. In fact it was a good friend of my a few years older than me, Aurthor Weasley and his girlfriend, now wife I guess he never bothered mentioning that fact to his own son. He begins to wave Hi but I stop him. If anyone finds out I am here I won't be allowed to stay and I can't ever let that happen.

I look back over to the stands, to the next teacher I see, Minerva McGonagall. How she has changed. When I was a student she was a shy, fresh out of school teacher. A simpering little whimpering terrified girl, afraid of her own shadow. Now she can handle anything anyone throws at her even running a school. She probably will become headmistress when the time comes and the battle is over.

Many of the teachers here I don't know, they have stepped up and taken the place of the professors who taught me. Almost all, except for Professor Binns of course, who will probably be here to teach Harrys great-great-grandchild. 

There is one teacher that I do recognize however, after all, I went to school with him. Professor Severus Snape, only I think of him with something other than professor in front of it. In appearance he looks almost exactly the same as when I last saw him, except he has aged so much over the years. He appears more than 10 years older than in reality. Life so far has only given him painful experiences, I hope that someday he will be able to see through the pain of the past and see what a wonderful present he has. He has had to go through so much and is so close to redemption, I pray he makes it and can truly forgive himself also.

My gaze turns over to a pale boy siting on the side of Severus. Draco Malfoy. Most people would cross him off as a lost cause just because of his name. "He's a Malfoy, he'll always be bad just like his father and grandfather before that." Thats not true. Right now he is in a stage where he could be swayed either way. If he goes bad, evil will have a big helping hand. But if someone were to be able to sway him to our side, hope will be regained to everyone. "If we can get a Malfoy to renounce his roots, then there is hope for everyone." His life has always given him whatever he wanted out of it, but he is about to reap what he has sown. At this time he is extremely weak, soon he will be strong. Good or evil I'm not sure, but strong.

The game is over and my Harry has caught the golden snitch. He hands it over to Madame Hooch and heads towards the locker room, talking with his friends. His friends are a brown-haired boy and girl, and a tall boy with hair the color of fire.

I recognize the brown-haired boy to be Neville Longbottom, his parents were good friends of mine. Right now his parents are trapped inside their own bodies, until Voldemort is defeated, or their bodies give out. Neville has had many hardships in his life, but they have been made softer because of the good people and wonderful friends that surround him. He reminds me of Wormtail, before he deserted us. At first I couldn't ever even think about Wormtail without causing a thunderstorm somewhere, but then I went inside his mind. I know how it works, and I know why he does the things he does. Neville is weak when it comes to magic and I can tell he will be tempted by the dark side because of it's power. Even I don't know if he will have to power to resist.

My thoughts are brought to the red-headed boy. Ronald Weasley. He is not as special as the others when it comes to matters involving magic, but he does have one trait going for him. He is fiercely loyal. I firmly believe that he will never desert Harry and have sworn since the moment I met him to think of him as a long lost son. I know I will never be able to think of him as closely as I do Harry, but he will always have a place in my heart. 

Ron goes back inside and leaves the brown-haired girl on the Quidditch pitch. Hermione Granger, also known as the "know-it-all" She walks over to the great lake and watches the Giant Squid swimming lazily across the water while the sun id setting. She is waiting for Harry I realize. When they were first friends I used to think of her as a daughter, now I think of her as something even more. I see the bond developing between her and Harry. They haven't realized it yet, but they will, someday. They remind me so much of me and James before we became a couple. There is so many obstacles that they will have to overcome, but they will. There is a prophecy, originally they thought me and James was the couple in the prophecy. "In the worlds greatest darkness, a pairing unprecedented and strong will rise, and the world hanging in their balance." It goes on to mention one from muggle, one from wizard, the usual but it was always thought top be us. WE didn't know of the prophecy when we were first together, only after Voldemort had really risen to power. Now I know that they are that couple, I am sure of it. She is the strongest witch I have ever seen, him, in time, the strongest wizard. When she grows she will grow more powerful than even Dumbledore. Add that to Harry already extremely powerful blood and they are the most formidable force of good ever. They will join together, and I will be patient until they do.

My darling has emerged from the locker room clean from the showers and sits next to her on the rock. They are laughing merrily now of all the fun times they have had in their five years at Hogwarts. 

I could have shot Dumbledore when he first brought him to the Dursley's. But up here no one, no matter how hard they try, cannot communicate with the real world.

My dear Harry has gone through so many horrors in his life, and will go through so many more. I have to be content with his blissful present, here at Hogwarts with his friends. His past is bleak and his future even bleaker, so he must cherish the present. There will be many battles ahead and all will be scarred because of them. All the worlds future depends on these few people. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ronald, Fred, and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. All the fate of two worlds is resting on the students, teachers, and friends who walk this honored ground of Hogwarts. 


End file.
